Returning an Angels Wings
by Luna Selene78
Summary: Completely AU! After escaping from an abusive relationship, Usagi begins to make a new life with her cousin and possibly a new love, but Mamoru absolutely refuses to let that happen.
1. Escape to Chicago

Returning an Angel's Wings

By Luna Selene78 (Formally Mandy Shadow/Diva R.S)

Authors notes: First before anyone starts screaming that I stole Mandy Shadows (Diva R.S) story, I am her.

This is a Major AU storyline as well has character parings from other anime fandoms appearing but I must state this is NOT a crossover.

Summary: AU Seiya/Usagi. After a volatile split from her fiancee, Chiba Mamoru, Usagi decided to leave EVERYTHING behind and start a new life in America. Too bad Mamoru won't let her.

Warning: Language, Adult content and situations, sexual content,  
TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSULT

Chapter 1: Escape To Chicago.

Her body hurt...

She was in shock. Slowly and very shakily she pulled one of the disturbed and bloody bed sheets covering her nude body as tears silently continued running down her cheeks. "Why" she murmured softly. He knew she wanted to wait until after they were married but she had no idea what she said to set him off and rape her.

Slowly Usagi sat up on the bed wincing at the severe pain between her legs and looked around the bedroom as she started to remember what triggered Mamoru's rage towards her.

Flashback:

 _Usagi danced happily around the apartment as she held up the letter she had been waiting for. She read the letter once again smiling then looked at the contents of the package._

 _"You're in a good mood" Mamoru came in the apartment already frowning as he did not smell dinner._

 _"Yeah. The manga I submitted has made it to the final stage of competition and Moriboshi-sama wants me to come in for an interview so he can see my art. If he likes it, I could become his new protege!"_

 _A deep frown touched his lips as he watched her jumping around and he grabbed her pigtail pulling her against his body snatching the letter. "You have more important things than to draw those stupid comics" He said tearing the letter into shreds in from of her._

 _Shocked and hurt that he would deny her dream, she slapped him. "What the hell is your problem! Am I not allowed to live my dream as well?" She snapped._

 _Mamoru frowned, her eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed her by her arm and returned the slap with a vicious punch to her jaw leaving a bruise on her delicate face._

 _"What the hell Mamoru!" She gasped gingerly touching the swollen cheek. "What is your fucking problem!"_

 _"You are. You sit around here doing these stupid drawings, barely taking care of me and my needs..."_

 _"Mamo-chan, I told you I wanted to wait until after we were married to do any of that!"_

 _Mamoru growled and grabbed her by her neck pushing her against the wall. "Bullshit. You've probably been out there fucking other guys then coming back here playing that damn innocent virgin card. He dragged her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed._

 _For the next couple of hours, he brutally assaulted her body physically and sexually stealing away her purity. When he finished, he got up and smirked admiring his handy work watching Usagi just lay there._

 _"Why?" she softly sobbed out, her eyes staring out in a vacant stare._

 _He ignored her and glanced around the room finding the sketchbook with the new drawings she was working on for her portfolio and proceeded to rip them to shreds before getting dressed and heading out._

End flashback

...

Slowly she got up from the bed wincing. She looked around at the destruction in the room as more tears filled her eyes. Her dreams had been shattered. Everything she had hoped for her future gone. Usagi's gaze then drifted to the mirror. She let go of the sheet letting the cotton fabric pool at her feet. From head to toe she assessed all he had done to her as she fought back the tears. His rough handling clearly showed over her body as well as the loss of her virtue on her thighs.

Unable to look at herself she quickly went into the bathroom and scrubbed herself upset she let it happen, let him rape her. After she finished in the shower she threw on some clothes and fished out a brown manila envelope her father had sent to her. Her family knew that there wasn't something right about her relationship lately and out of concern, they bought her an airline ticket to Chicago so she could go stay with her cousin. After a quick call for a cab, Usagi grabbed her large pink duffel bag and started shoving clothes in it. As she packed, she heard the phone ring. Cautiously she answered it relaxing a little hearing her best friend, Rei.

"Hey Usagi-chan. What's going on? I just got an angry call from Mamoru accusing you of cheating on him. What's this all about?"

"You know I have been trying to get that apprenticeship with Moriboshi Keigo seeing as I have been an admirer of his work since junior high, right?"

Rei nodded then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes, I remember. I also remember how excited you were when you passed the first two tiers of the judging process."

Usagi glanced at her destroyed art on the floor and choked back a sob. "I made it to the final tier where I would have been able to interview with Moriboshi-sama, but Mamoru in his twisted mind thought I was lying and destroyed my artwork."

"Oh no." Rei gasped at the thought of Usagi's artwork being destroyed. "Usagi, are YOU okay though"

Usagi unable to hold back anymore, broke down crying telling her what else he did to her. "...I don't care anymore Rei. I refuse to be chained down to an abusive asshole who refuses to let me fulfill my dreams while he get to live his dreams." Usagi snapped through choked tears as she hastily packed glancing at the remnants of her destroyed sketchbook on the floor.

"Aren't you being a little hasty?" Rei asked her friend over the phone. "What about your family?"

"Who do you think bought me the one way ticket to get away from Mamoru?" she spat his name like it was venom.

"Your dad agreed to let you leave the country?" Rei asked shocked as she stopped what she was doing.

"Yeah. He even talked to my cousin and he said that I could stay with him and his girlfriend until I can get on my feet over there on my own." Usagi finished stuffing clothes into a large duffel bag then grabbed a large pink messenger bag with a bunny patch on it and grabbed what was left of her drawing supplies. As she was stuffing her notebook computer and tablet in the bag, she paused. "Rei,I want you to promise me one thing. I know you are Mamoru's sister and all, but..."

"I won't tell him where you went Usagi-chan" Rei laughed a soft sad laugh.

"Thank you Rei" She said softly. "Listen, I don't have much time left before Mamoru gets home. "I'll e-mail you when I get settled in at Motoki's place"

"Take care Usagi. I'm going to miss you" Rei said before hanging up the phone.

"You too Rei" She said softly before ending the call and doubling her efforts with her packing.

Usagi looked around and made sure she had everything that was important that she would need. As she looked around, she was startled from her thoughts when the doorman called up to their apartment to let her know her cab had arrived

Quickly grabbing, her purse, messenger bag, and duffel bag, she scooped up her passport and airline ticket. Before she left the apartment for the last time ever, Usagi looked at her left hand and then removed the diamond and platinum engagement ring and dropped it on her desk and then left the apartment never to return.

Her timing as she left couldn't have been better because as soon as she stepped on one elevator to go down, Chiba Mamoru stepped off a different elevator. "Usagi!" He yelled as he entered the empty apartment. "Usagi where the hell are you!" He demanded walking into their bedroom and saw clothes scattered all over. Taking a better look, he saw that her computer no longer was on her desk nor where any of her drawing supplies. The platinum and diamond engagement ring he gave her on her eighteenth birthday only remained. Quickly he ran out of the apartment opting to take the stairs and ran all the way back to the lobby just in time to see Usagi get into a cab. "Usagi, you bitch! Get back here!" He yelled as he ran out of the lobby towards the cab.

Frightened, Usagi quickly just stuffed her bags in back with her and slammed the door shut before Mamoru could get a hold of her to pull her out of the cab. "Just drive... Quickly NOW!" she said panicked tossing some money over the seat to the driver.

"Yeah I would lady but where am I Going?" the driver said a little startled at the man beating on the side of his cab.  
"Narita Airport, International terminal"

The driver nodded and sped off in the direction of the airport leaving a stunned Mamoru in the street.

Quickly Mamoru hailed a cab and demanded he follow the other one trailing it all the way to the airport.

Usagi sighed relaxing in the cab as she fished out her blackberry from her messenger bag and failed to notice that they were being followed, however the driver realized that he had someone on his tail and cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss, but by the appearance of things, you're on the run from someone?" he spoke up.

She looked up from what she was doing regarding the driver through the mirror with a slight nod. "I'm on the run from my fiancee...well Ex fiancee."

"The young man who was trying to pull you from my cab?" The driver nodded then glanced at Usagi again and saw some bruising around her neck and on her face she was trying to hide with makeup and then began driving evasively eventually loosing the other cab without delaying their arrival to the airport. Upon their arrival the driver helped Usagi with her duffel bag handing it back to her once she was out of the cab. .

Usagi reached into her purse getting her wallet to tip the driver whom she already paid, but he held up his hand and smiled a kind fatherly smile. "That's not necessary miss. Knowing you are getting yourself someplace safe is tip enough for me."

She looked at the driver shocked but then smiled softly as she grabbed her messenger bag and purse. "Thank you sir" She put the money in his hand then headed inside just barely making it on time for her flight.

A little over 14 hours later:

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, We are on our final approach and the captain has turned on the fasten seat belts sign..." The flight attendant announced over the P.A. System. Usagi stretched as she glanced out the window at the sprawling metropolis letting the blonde know the aircraft was on it's final approach and about to land.

"Excuse me miss, but you'll need to put your computer away and secure your tray table. We are landing in a few minuets. " A flight attendant smiled kindly in Japanese thinking Usagi didn't hear the announcement.

"Oh, thank you"Usagi said with her best English smiling as she complied putting away her laptop and quickly slid the bag under the seat.

It took him quite a bit of convincing considering how stiff homeland security was, but Motoki managed to convince airport security to let him go wait for his cousin, Usagi, at the arrival gate. He looked at the arrival board looking for the flight information his Uncle Kenji gave him about his cousin's flight and smiled as it said it was on time. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was about time for her flight to arrive and quickly headed to the gate arriving in time to see people streaming off the international flight. His smile grew as he spotted a sloppy yet very familiar set of hair buns floating through the crowd. "Oi Usagi-chan!" he called out over the crowd to get her attention. "Usagi-chan, Over here!" Motoki waved with a giant smile on his face.

Usagi heard someone calling her, but she couldn't see past the forest of people in the busy terminal. "Motoki-kun?" she called out.

"Hai. Over here!" He climbed up on one of the chairs in the waiting area and held up a colorful sign with Usagi's name and a cute bunny drawn on it.

For the first time in a while, Usagi giggled and ran towards her cousin and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again Motoki-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"So Uncle Kenji said you wanted a change of pace?" he asked as he took her hand leading her down to the baggage claim.

Usagi's smile quickly faded as she walked with her cousin. "I left Mamoru." she said straight forward.

Motoki looked at his cousin shocked. "But Why? Mako-Chan and I were looking forward to coming back for your wedding."

A pained expression crossed her face as she recalled the months of abuse. "He changed for the worse Motoki." her eyes began to water as she self consciously wrapped her arms around herself. "Ever since he finished medical school and started his internship he changed for the worse"

Not liking to see his cousin in tears, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked holding her close. "Dad didn't tell you he had been beating me." she said more than asked.

"No, he didn't tell me that Usagi-chan"

"Dad thought it would be best for my safety if I came to stay with you and at first I wasn't going to use the ticket he bought for me but then..."she caught herself before telling him about the rape. "...He destroyed my work I was doing for my portfolio"

Motoki sighed softly as he could tell his cousin was hiding something else but he wasn't going to pressure her for the truth. "Well Mako-Chan and I are glad to have you stay with us Usagi-chan." he smiled giving her a hug. "Now where's that smile you greeted me with?"

Feeling safe, Usagi looked up at her cousin and smiled.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!


	2. Something to Remind Her

Chapter 2:Always Something to Remind Her.

It had been a little over a month and a half since Usagi moved in with her cousin, Motoki Furuhata, and his girlfriend, Makoto Kino, and began to rebuild her life. With both Motoki and Makoto's help, Usagi was able to find a job. A couple actually seeing as she worked in the cafe owned and operated by the couple as well as working as a freelance artist. Several times she had considered going out and finding a place of her own since she didn't feel right staying rent free with them, but they wouldn't hear of taking money from Usagi.

Makoto yawned and stretched as she got out of bed to go start the coffee maker before getting her morning shower when she realized that Usagi's alarm was still blaring. She had noticed lately that Usagi had not been looking or feeling well lately and she was concerned for the eighteen year old blonde who had become almost like her sister in the short time she had been there.

"Usagi-chan?" she called out softly as she entered Usagi's room. Her concern rose as she entered the room not receiving an answer from the blonde. "Usagi-chan, it's time to get up" Makoto gently shook her shoulders.

Usagi sluggishly opened her eyes and looked up at Makoto. "Mako-chan..." Usagi groaned softly as she looked at the brunet through heavily lidded eyes.

"Usagi-chan. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling well for the past week" Usagi groaned out but then a sudden heavy wave of nausea hit her and she bolted out of the bed to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Motoki, who was startled awake by the sound of the slamming door got up out of bed and headed to Usagi's room and saw his girlfriend sitting on the edge of Usagi's bed. "What's going on Mako-chan? Is Usagi okay?"

Makoto shook her head concerned as she looked up at Motoki. "She's not feeling well. Honestly she's been sick all week."

Motoki looked at the door concerned for his cousin and recalled the conversation they had in the car when they were on their way home and frowned slightly. "Mako-chan, do you think you could take Usagi-chan to the clinic and then out for a girls day and talk to her?"

"Sure honey, that's no problem," she said while looking at Motoki.

Usagi sat on the floor of the bathroom leaning against the wall crying softly. After she managed to calm her stomach, Usagi retrieved a home pregnancy test she purchased when her period was late two weeks ago. She honestly had been afraid to use it fearing the answers but having been sick in the morning for the past week drove her fears up and she needed to know.

Shakily, she stood up and looked at the test sitting on the edge of the sink and felt more tears stinging her eyes as she saw it was positive. Her whole body shook as she softly cried to herself and cleaned up the bathroom throwing away the test. A part of her knew but wanted to deny it strongly but now she couldn't any longer...she's pregnant.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed softly as she rested a hand on her abdomen. "What did you do to me Mamoru?" she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees crying softly in the bathroom.

"Usagi? Why don't you go on and get dressed, I'll take you out and show you around downtown since I haven't had the chance to" Makoto called through the door.

"Hai" Usagi managed to call back keeping her voice even. "Um Mako-chan, do you think we can make one other stop before we go downtown?"

"Sure." Makoto mentally sighed with relief that Usagi accepted her invitation. "I'm going to get ready, I think Motoki is making breakfast so come on to the kitchen when you're ready" She said before leaving the young blonde on her own.

...o...

After a good breakfast, the tall brunette and shorter blonde left out of the house. Usagi looked at Makoto a little perplexed as they started walking up the street instead into the garage to Makoto's Volkswagen Beetle. "Um I thought we were going downtown today?" Usagi asked.

Makoto smiled in return. "We are, but it's easier to use public transportation. Parking downtown is a pain in the ass and very expensive to boot. Besides, it's a really nice day out."

"Yeah, it is a really nice day," the blonde laughed softly as they turned onto a main street heading towards the El station a couple of blocks away from the house. As they walked, Usagi for the first time noticed the area was a rather diverse in culture as she noticed the many different people around. Makoto noticed Usagi's expression and continued smiling. "It's much different from Japan but trust me, the people are very very friendly here."

"Ah Good morning Miss Makoto. Not working at the cafe today?" A thick Caribbean accent called from one of the store front shops.

Makoto smiled brightly at the source of the voice and waved. "No not today. I'm showing Motoki's cousin around."

Usagi gaze followed the direction Makoto was looking and saw a short and rather round brown skinned woman dressed in a festively colored sundress with a matching headband holding her shoulder length deep brown hair out of her face. The woman smiled at Usagi and waved. "Good Morning, Miss. My name is Irene" the womoan introduced herself to Usagi.

"It is nice to meet you Irene, my name is Usagi" she replied to the woman with her best English.

"A pleasure to meet you. Come around any time" Irene smiled but then looked back inside her own shop hearing the loud banter of her husband and nephews as they prepared for the day. "I have to get going, but you two have a good day"

"Thanks, and you too" both girls said at the same time then continued on their way.

As the two continued walking, Usagi nervously looked at her hands. "Um, Makoto, before you show me around...is it possible you can take me to the nearest clinic?"

Makoto's expression became serious for a second but she maintained a small smile as she nodded.

…

After they finished up at the clinic, the two boarded the El and headed downtown. As they sat on the train carrying on a conversation, Usagi noticed a rather tall young man with long dark hair standing by the doors of the train car. A light blush touched her cheeks as she noticed he was looking in her direction but couldn't tell if he was looking at HER because of his dark shades keeping her from seeing his eyes.

"Hm, Usagi-chan, I think you have an admirer," Makoto teased as she noticed the young man as well.

"He's not looking at me" Usagi blushed a little deeper as she once again glanced at him taking in more details. He was dressed very casually in just a t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She also noticed he was carrying around a bookbag and guitar case. Her blush deepened another shade when she saw him looking at her over the rim of her sunglasses and wink the most intense pair of midnight blue eyes at her.

Usagi was about to wave to him when suddenly her cellphone rang. At first she was just going to ignore it, but she looked at the caller id and saw it was the clinic and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Westing from the Oakwood Street Clinic. May I speak with Miss Tsukino please?" The female doctor spoke pleasantly over the phone.

"This is her," Usagi replied talking softly still looking at the strange young man.

"Well I have the results of your tests and it is confirmed. You are pregnant. I would like for you to come in next week and we can discuss prenatal care."

Usagi tried to keep an even expression on her face as all the color drained from her cheeks and she tore her gaze away from the mysterious young man. "T-thank you. " she said and then ended the call. "Trust me Mako-Chan he wouldn't be interested in me at all," Usagi sighed softly.

"Why? What's wrong Usagi?" Makoto asked concerned.

Usagi sighed softly and shook her head. "I'll tell you when we go to lunch"

The young man continued watching Usagi hearing her conversation and approached them. "Who says I wouldn't be interested in you, Odango?" he smirked leaning against the hand rail next to the girls. "I think you're kind of cute, give me a call," He handed Usagi his calling card. "I hope to hear from you soon,"he said as he hopped off the train when his stop came up.

Usagi looked at the card reading it softly. "Seiya Kou. Musician extraordinaire."

"So are you going to call him?" Makoto asked.

"No" Usagi was going to tear up the card, but instead just dropped it in her purse. She could tell Makoto was about to ask why again but she beat her to it. "No man is going to want a girl who is pregnant by another man" she whispered softly.

Makoto looked at Usagi shocked. "Is it your ex fiancee's?" she asked softly. "If so, I thought you told Motoki you were waiting till you two got married before doing anything like that?"

Usagi's softly choked back a sob as her body shook. Unable to hold back anymore, she told Makoto everything that happened to her the day she fled from her home.

…

Mamoru was a walking ball of pent up rage. Since she left, he had been looking for his fiancee who ran away. "It's just strange Rei. I don't know why my Usa-ko would run away from me like that without leaving a note"

Rei cast her brother a dirty look and slammed her tea cup down on the table nearly shattering it and the saucer. "Oh Please Mamoru, you're so full of shit your eyes are brown and I can smell it on your breath." For more than a month she had to listen to him play the victim gaining pity and support from the rest of their family to the point that even had their parents convinced that Usagi was the one who ran off with another lover..

"You know Mamoru, I am so sick of your Bullshit!" Rei finally snapped looking dead at her brother. "YOU drove Usagi away with your abusive treatment"

"Rei, please..." her mother spoke up as she glanced around seeing a couple of the household servants watching.

"Oh mother shut up! You've been eating up Mamoru's bullshit for so long that you turned a blind eye to the fact that he had been abusive to Usagi. It's HIS own fault she left him. She has been nothing but faithful to his conniving ass and he shattered her dreams because he was insecure.."

"Rei wait slow down," Mitsuko, Mamoru and Rei's mother looked at her Daughter.

Mamoru looked at his sister with a rather dark expression on his face. "If I didn't know any better, dear sister, I would think you know where my fiancee ran off to" Mamoru bit out through clenched teeth.

"As a matter of fact, I do know where she is." Rei looked at her brother, her eyes flashing with anger.

Mamoru calmly stood and towered over his sister and mother casting a deadly glare to Rei. "You had better start talking Rei otherwise I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"Mamoru!" Mitsuko gasped seeing this side of her son for the first time trembling inside seeing so much of her ex husband in her son. "I did not raise you to treat other women this way."

"Oh shut up mother. While you were out after you and dad divorced, I spent most of my time with him," Mamoru said as he then grabbed his sister by her arm and dragged her from the dining room out to the patio. "Where is she" he demanded as he looked in his sister's eyes.

"Go to hell!" Rei snapped back.

"After you" he retorted. Mamoru's hands clenched into two tight fists as he fought the urge to punch his sister.

Rei was about to retort but her cell phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket answering it. "Moshi Moshi"

Usagi flinched at the clipped tone in Rei's voice. "Moshi Moshi Rei-chan. Is this a bad time?"

Rei relaxed the tone of her voice a little as she continued shooting her brother a dirty look. "Well it sort of is." She walked away from her brother. "Is something wrong Usagi-chan?" she could hear distress in her friend's voice.

"Rei. He raped me. That is why I left that night. It wasn't just that he destroyed my portfolio. Mamoru raped me" Usagi sobbed softly into the phone. "I found out today that I am pregnant!"

Rei turned and looked at her brother. The look on her face down right deadly. "I swear I will kill him!"

"No, Rei Please don't tell him! He might come looking for me"

"But he has the right to know." Rei exclaimed to her friend. "Plus...I want to see my niece or nephew." she said softly.

Mamoru who had been listening carefully figured his sister was talking to Usagi. Quickly and silently he closed the distance and snatched the cellphone from his sister. "Where are you Usa-ko." His voice was cold.

Usagi paled as she heard his icy voice but managed to muster up some courage. "I'm away from you. That's all that matters."

"I'm going to find out where you are and I am going to come for you."

"I refuse to come back with to you!" Usagi shouted into the phone and quickly hit the end button.

Mamoru smiled a cold calculating small as he pressed the end button on Rei's cellphone and pocketed it much to the ire of his sister.

"Give me back my phone you asshole!"

Mamoru ignored his sister, walked past his mother kissing her on the cheek with a sinister smile. "Did you hear mom, you're going to be a grandmother." He continued to smile as he left his mother's house with his only main clue to tracking down Usagi.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it.


	3. The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants

Author's Note: Kari is Kakkyu in this story also Yaten is female. And no sorry I still don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, then Usagi would have gotten together with Seiya.

Chapter 3: The Heart Wants what The Heart wants

One Month Later:

From the vantage point of the average person, becoming a member of of the board of directors at one of Tokyo's most prestigious Hospitals fresh out of medical school is a great achievement. However it is nothing special when your father is already on the board and whatever he says, goes. At least this was the case for Chiba Mamoru seeing as he found himself in yet another long and boring meeting.

After a long morning, Mamoru quickly left the hospital and made a bee line directly to the office of the private investigator he hired to track down Usagi. "So what's this news you have for me Blaque?" he demanded as he walked into the office of Diamond Blaque.

Cold cunning blue eyes locked on to irksome man who barged into his office. "Well good afternoon to you too Mr. Chiba," he leaned back in his desk chair. "Where's my money?"

Mamoru sat across from the white haired man casting him a cold glare. "Information first."

"Look Chiba, don't fuck with me. You're the one who wants this information, now if you do not pay me NOW this information is going in the shredder. Five hundred thousand yen..." Diamond demanded, his eyes unwavering in their cunning glare.

Mamoru reached inside his suit jacket to get his checkbook and was about to write him a check.

"Cash"

Mamoru frowned and suppressed a long string of expletives as he put his checkbook back and pulled out a thick envelope dropping it on Diamond's desk.

The cunning P.I. Took the envelope and locked it in his desk. "Usagi Tuskino was last seen a little over two months ago boarding an Air Tokyo flight to Chicago Illinois. From there I lost track of her..."

Mamoru rose from his seat and slammed his hands on the end of the detective's desk angry. "What kind of Information is that? You fucking lost track of her!"

Diamond sighed as he did his best to maintain his temper while his right eye began twitching. "If you sit down and Shut the fuck up I will finish."

Hesitantly Mamoru sat down in his seat and smoothed the fabric of his Armani suit jacket "Well?"

Diamond sighed massaging his sinuses then looked at his irate client. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, one of my informants in Chicago managed to get a lead on her and has been keeping me informed as to her whereabouts." He smiled inwardly seeing Mamoru's body relax in the chair before he continued. "Combined with the information dump from the cell phone you gave me and my informants reports, Miss Tuskino is currently residing with one Motoki Furuhata, and Makoto Kino, do either of those names sound familiar?"

Mamoru smiled softly nodding. "I used to go to school with Motoki before he dropped out and left for America with his girlfriend."

Diamond nodded then looked and saw he had a new e-mail from one of his informants and raised an eyebrow. He then looked directly at Mamoru, "Mr. Chiba, If I may ask a personal question. Have you and Miss Tuskino had... relations prior to her departure?"

A suspicious expression crossed Mamoru's face as he looked at the detective. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes. Why do you ask?"

...

Seeing as Usagi's obstetrician had suddenly announced she was taking a long term leave of absence, she referred Usagi to a new physician . The young blonde sat at the bus stop, the shelter shielding her from the crisp November wind. As she sat reading a book, she failed to notice a figure approaching her,

"Oi Odango" Seiya called to the Usagi as he saw her sitting by herself waiting for the bus. "I would have thought you would have called me by now" he said as he leaned against the shelter trying to look at the book she was reading.

Usagi slipped the bookmark in place then dropped it in her tote bag sighing. "I told you there are some things going on in my life and you would not be interested in me."

"Like what?" Seiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi rolled her eyes and stood up as she saw her bus coming and ignored his question. "And for the record, my name is Usagi, not Odango." She said as she got on the bus failing to notice he hopped on following her.

A cocky smile touched Seiya's lips hearing her name. "Well that is a pretty name, but I like Odango," he smiled a cocky smile taking a seat next to her.

Usagi blushed deeply but still did all she could to ignore Seiya including returning her attention to her book.

Curious as to what she was reading, he looked at the front cover and the cocky smile quickly faded. "Your baby and you...Um... if I may ask, are you pregnant or something?" he asked after he read the title.

"That's Not any of your business!" Usagi gasped shocked and mortified that he would be so bold and closed the book again stuffing it in her bag quickly.

"I take it that is a yes from the reaction." he shrugged but kept the cocky smile on his face. Gently he grasped her hand and looked directly in her eyes, his reflecting sincerity as his expression changed to match. "Listen, you really are a cute girl, beautiful in fact, and I want to get to know you a little more..."

She looked in his eyes for a brief moment then tore her gaze away from his and pulled her hand from his gentle grasp. Logic and emotion beginning their struggle within the dumpling headed blonde as she felt her heart flutter from Seiya's bold gesture. Unfortunately logic won and the indescribable expression on her face hardened into a slight frown. "Stop," Usagi sighed as she put on a mask of mild aggravation. "Please. Just stop, okay? This sick joke has gone on long enough." She reached up and pulled the stop request cord and got up moving to the exit. "You seem like a really nice guy, but I have a lot of things complicating my life right now. Hell you already guessed the biggest complication and yet you're still bugging me." She glanced over her shoulder once more, her hard annoyed expression softened slightly. "I hope you do meet your perfect girl someday, but I am not her. Goodbye." As she moved, she failed to notice her sketchbook fell out of her bag but Seiya picked it up.

"Oi...Odango..." he called but it was too late, she had already gotten off the bus. He opened the front cover and smiled seeing an address inside the front cover.

…

Usagi looked behind her to make sure Seiya did not follow her this time around and sighed as she saw he didn't. She had to admit that he is cute but she was afraid of a repeat of what happened with Mamoru and she had much more at stake that she was not willing to risk. Looking at the slip of paper in her hands she headed to the family health clinic she had been referred to by her previous doctor.

Nervously she walked up to the receptionist desk and smiled. "Hi, I'm Usagi Tuskino, I have an appointment with a..."she glanced at the slip of paper "...Dr. Mizuno?"

The receptionist who was dressed in brightly colored nurses scrubs and a identification badge smiled up at the young blonde. "Just have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."

She nodded and took a seat and looked around the waiting area seeing mothers with their babies, other pregnant women, and small children playing. A small smile touched her lips as she watched them.

"Miss Tuskino? The doctor will see you now." The friendly voice of the receptionist cut through Usagi's thoughts.

Usagi stood and followed the receptionist to one of the exam room and proceeded to check Usagi's temperature and blood pressure. "This is your first?" she asked as she could see how nervous Usagi was. "My name's Naru by the way."

"Yes, "Usagi answered nervously as she watched her. "It's nice to meet you Naru. And you can call me Usagi."

Naru smiled sweetly at Usagi seeing how nervous she was. "You don't have anything to worry about. Dr. Mizuno is really nice and well she isn't scary like a lot of other doctors around," she laughed hoping to get the blonde to relax.

Usagi smiled and laughed softly as she watched Naru write down her vitals in her chart. "Well Usagi, you seem pretty healthy, Dr. Mizuno will be in with you in a moment." Naru smiled as she finished updating Usagi's chart.

Alone in the room, Usagi looked around at the various informational posters talking about various heath topics. She then spotted some pamphlets glancing over them and raised an eyebrow seeing it was just the same information in the book she just bought the day she found out she was pregnant. Opting to leave the pamphlets, she took her book out of her tote with the intent to continue reading from where she left off. As she glanced in her bag, she noticed that her sketchbook was missing and softly began to curse as she tore through her bag hoping it was just buried under something else.

"Is everything alright Miss Tuskino?" another soft spoken voice cut through Usagi's thoughts.

The dumpling headed blonde looked up at the source of the voice and smiled seeing the most gentle smile. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just discovered I lost something very important to me and I am a little upset right now."

"Well first calm down. Stress and worry are not good for your baby" Ami said as she placed a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm Dr Mizuno. I will be your obstetrician from this point on." Ami introduced herself.

"I am Tuskino Usagi, but you already knew that" Usagi laughed softly relaxing.

"So what was it you lost that has you so upset Miss Tuskino?" Ami asked as she got her stethoscope out.

"I lost my sketchbook." She sighed softly. "I'm starting to believe that God does not want me to become an artist."

Ami looked at Usagi curious then listened to her heart. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, my ex fiancee destroyed my other sketchbook with work I was doing for my portfolio and now I lost a new sketchbook full of drawings."

"If you put your return address in the cover, I'm sure someone will find it and return it to you" Ami smiled as she wheeled over the ultrasound machine. "Now can you lay back and raise your shirt and unfasten your jeans?"

Usagi did as she was told and yelped a little in surprise as Ami squeezed a little of the cool gel on her lower abdomen

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you that the gel is a little cool" Ami looked apologetic as she picked up the probe and pressed it to Usagi's abdomen scanning around finding the baby and gasped in surprise. "So do you want to see your babies?"

Usagi looked at Dr. Mizuno surprised. "Did you say babies as more than one baby?"

Ami angled the monitor a little so Usagi could have a better look and pointed out the twins. "Congratulations there mommy. Looks like you have a healthy set of twins growing inside there."

"Can you tell what they are yet?" Usagi asked as she felt tears of happiness stinging her eyes.

"Not at this point, but in a few more weeks." Ami printed a picture of the twins for Usagi then wiped the gel off her abdomen. "Okay, this does change everything. Because of your petite frame, I'm going to have to consider this a high-risk pregnancy now. It is okay for you to continue work, however I want you to take it easy. Don't lift anything over five pounds. Watch your diet and are you taking any vitamins?"

Usagi sat up and fixed her clothes and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Ami jotted something down in Usagi's charts. "I'll be right back." She stepped out of the exam room then returned a moment later with a large bottle. "These are prenatal vitamins. They have more nutrients than regular ones. Take one daily every day with breakfast,"

Usagi nodded and put the bottle in her tote bag."Thank you Dr. Mizuno" Usagi smiled.

Ami smiled back at Usagi and nodded. "You're welcome Miss Tuskino. Be sure to see Naru at the front desk for your next appointment" Ami started to leave the room but turned around. "And Miss Tuskino, please for the sake of you and your babies healths, stay calm. I'll see you in two weeks."

…

Seiya whistled as he entered the house he shared with his brother and sisters "Yo, I'm home!" the twenty year old young man called out walking through the living room to the kitchen.

"That you Seiya?" Kari called as she peeked around the corner from the kitchen. Her fiery red hair pulled into their usual looped pigtails dangled as she peeked at him. A smile touched her lips as she saw the gigantic grin on her little brother's face. "You're home early Seiya. You're not ditching your classes again are you?"

"Sort of" Seiya said as he sat his book bag and guitar down by the sofa in the living room then proceeded to the kitchen greeting his older sister with a kiss on the cheek. "Met a girl." He said as he walked over to the fridge grabbing a pitcher full of lemonade. "Besides, I don't have classes on Friday's remember?"

Kari looked at her brother leaning against the counter watching him. Since their parents passed away, she and her twin brother, Taiki had taken to watching out for their younger siblings as if they were their own kids so whenever Seiya says he met someone, she would get concerned since his last few girlfriends almost ruined his life. "What's she like?"

Seiya looked at his sister knowing she was shifting into mom mode on him and silently sighed but at the same time laughed. "She's rather shy but cute." he smiled as he recalled Usagi's blush.

"That usually means giggly teenager" Yaten cut in as she entered the house carrying a couple of shopping bags as well as a huge designer tote.

"Yaten, that's not nice to say." Kari chided her baby sister but then looked back at Seiya. "She is legal, isn't she?"

Seiya shrugged. "I suppose. I didn't really get a chance to talk to her seeing as she kept saying that I wouldn't be interested in her because of some complications in her life," he shrugged already aware of her biggest complication.

Yaten laughed. "Smart move on that girl's behalf."

"Besides, if this girl has complications, then you really shouldn't get involved with her" Kari sighed. "I don't want to have a repeat of what happened between you and Violet"

Seiya rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of lemonade. "I don't think Usagi could cause as much drama as Violet."

"Did you say Usagi?" Ami asked as she entered the house with Taiki. "Blue eyes, long blond hair in two pigtailed buns?"

Seiya looked at his future sister in law nodding. "Sweet personality? Yeah that's the girl I am talking about. How do you know her?"

The four Kou siblings all looked at the bluenette making her a little nervous. "Well, I saw her at the family health clinic earlier today, she is a patient of mine transferred to me from the Oakwood street Clinic." She nervously answered. "Honestly Seiya...I think it would be a good idea if you left her alone for now. While she is a sweet girl, she has a lot going on right now and if anything she needs to remain calm. I can not tell you exactly what's going on in her life, but, just trust me."

Seiya frowned not liking the fact that everyone was ganging up against him because he was interested in this girl who is having private issues. "You know, I am twenty years old, not two. I can make my own fucking decisions." he frowned and walked out the kitchen grabbing his book bag from the living room. He went up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed tossing the book bag down and saw something pop out. Remembering he had picked up Usagi's sketchbook she dropped, he sat on the edge of his bed and started flipping through it looking at the various drawings and mock up manga panels amazed by her talent. As he continued flipping through the book, he froze when he came across a random drawing of him from the day they first met on the train.

He sat at his desk and turned to an empty page in the sketchbook writing down the lyrics for a couple of songs.

A few hours later, a cocky yet determined smile crossed his lips as he finished writing. Glancing at his clock, he quickly changed his clothes.

A few minuets later, he came back down this time wearing a red polo and a pair of black jeans. He tucked the sketchbook in his guitar case then headed towards the door.

"Where are you heading?" Kari asked concerned watching her little brother.

"Out"

Taiki looked up from the notebook computer he and Ami were hunched over with a concerned look on his face. "That was not an answer Seiya"

"You're not my dad Taiki," Seiya frowned gripping the handle of his guitar case before slinging it over his shoulder. "I said I am going out, that's all you need to know." he headed out of the house.

"He's heading to the cafe for open mic night" Yaten sighed softly as she finished sketching out a dress design.

Taiki shook his head with a sigh. "I really wish he would put his energy into something more than music. He's really smart and could do anything he wanted. At least he's still in school."

Yaten sighed as she slouched a little wondering if she should tell that Seiya dropped out of college but decided to keep it to herself. "Hey Taiki, mind if I use the car tonight?" she asked. "I said I would meet Minako at Cafe Sakura."

"You're still talking to that girl?" Taiki sighed and shook his head disappointed but still tossed his car keys to his little sister.

Moderately annoyed, Yaten caught the keys. "Yes, I am still talking to, seeing, fucking, loving "that girl" and she does have a name. It's Minako, not "That Girl."

Ami gasped softly blushing at Yaten's statement and Taiki frowned. "Yaten, please watch your language. You are a young lady and should act as such."

"Blow it out your ass Taiki," Yaten frowned grabbing her tote bag and jacket then left the house brushing past Kari as she returned from the grocery store..

"Yaten, are you going out tonight with Minako?" Kari asked seeing how irritated her sister was.

Some of the rage that had built in the petite silver haird girl melted at her sister's gentle voice and she nodded afraid to speak at the moment.

Kari could see how visibly upset her baby sister was and placed a motherly kiss on her forehead. "Don't let Taiki get under your skin sweetheart, okay?"

Yaten nodded again and hugged Kari. "I'll call if I am going to be out too late."

"Drive carefully and have fun."

…

"So going to go after her and force her into a life of misery?" Rei sighed as she leaned against Mamoru's bedroom door she sighed watching him pack his clothes. Honestly she knew he would pull this move when he took her cell phone as well as when she was shadowed by the private investigator he hired.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" he demanded as he looked at his sister.

"Gee and you're supposed to be this super intelligent genius" She tossed the spare keys he had given her on the table next to his suitcase. "I just came to tell you that you're wasting you time going to Chicago. I called ahead and warned her that you were coming and she left her cousin's house." She said hoping to he would believe her bluff and buy her time to actually get to Usagi before he did.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes dangerously at his sister and slowly stepped over to her. "And why should I believe you? After all, and I quote, "I want to see my niece or nephew as well" Mamoru threw Rei's own words back at her.

Rei returned Mamoru's dangerous glare holding her stance unflinching. "I Pray that Usagi has met someone wherever she is. Someone who will love her and the baby raising it as his own because you sure as hell don't deserve someone as sweet and loving as Usagi."

"No, Usagi needs someone like me to keep the world from using her." Mamoru said as he closed in on her. "Jedite may not have had the balls to keep you under control, but I do have what it takes to control Usagi. When I.."

Violet eyes widened as a long forgotten memory of an abusive ex boyfriend came back. "You are a sick fuck Chiba Mamoru!" Rei spat after she viciously slapped her older brother. She shoved him away and ran out of his apartment straight down to the car she had waiting for her.

Mamoru walked over to the large picture window where he watched Rei get into the black sedan. "Go ahead Rei-chan. You're going to lead me right to her."

* * *

A.N. I am sorry to Mamoru fans, but Yes, he is really sadistic in this story. To everyone else, I hope you are enjoying and I look forward to your reviews.

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!


	4. Music of the Heart

Chapter 4: Music of the Heart

"Usagi, are you sure you want to work tonight I mean..." Motoki started to say as he watched his cousin wiping down the counters.

She laughed softly and looked at her cousin's worried expression. "Motoki, I'm just pregnant. I'm not made of fine crystal and won't break at the slightest touch."

"That's the point. Isn't it dangerous for you to work?" He asked remembering how his mom was put on bed rest when she was pregnant with his sister. "Shouldn't you be home resting?"

Usagi rolled her eyes but still kept a smile on her face. "The doctor said as long as I eat right, take my vitamins, and don't do any heavy lifting I'll be fine. Besides, I need to save up so I can get a place for myself and the babies."

"U Sa Gi CHAN!" Makoto growled behind the blonde causing her to flinch. "I thought Motoki and I told you that you and the baby are welcome in our house. You don't have to find another place to live."

Usagi turned and looked at Makoto and found herself staring into a fiery emerald glare that promised a world of hurt if she mentioned moving one more time. "Okay Okay! I'll stay Mako-chan!" Usagi held up her hands surrendering.

"Wait did you say babies?" Motoki blinked.

Usagi nodded and pulled the ultrasound picture out of her pocket and showed it to Makoto and Motoki. "The doctor was just as surprised to discover it's twins."

Makoto smiled brightly as she wrapped Usagi in a tight hug smiling. "You're family and so are these little ones so don't ever think you are in the way or a burden or whatever reason you think you need to move."

"She's right Usagi-chan." Motoki smiled joining the hug sandwiching the dumpling headed blonde. "We love you."

Usagi's eyes began to shimmer with freshly formed tears as she hugged them both back. "Thank you. I love the both of you."

Makoto smiled. "Besides, I can't wait to start spoiling those little ones rotten."

…

Seiya smiled to himself as he entered the cafe and saw that they had not begun the open mic night yet. After he signed in he went over to a table and took a seat. He glanced around at the various people there seeing the usual street poets and musicians who come to show their talent.

"Good evening, welcome to Cafe Sakura," Makoto smiled but looked surprised seeing Seiya there. "May I take your order?"

Seiya looked up and blinked surprised seeing Makoto and smiled. "Hi, you're Odango... I mean Usagi's friend, right?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You're that guy from the train"

He nodded and flashed Makoto a cocky smile. "Seriously I think your friend is cute and I would like to get to know her. Why does she keep refusing to talk to me?"

Very hesitant, Makoto glanced towards the bar where Usagi was acting as barista for the evening. "Okay, I'll tell you why she is so hesitant to talk to you." She began hugging her tray close to her chest. "Usagi just came here a little over two months ago from Japan on the run from her very abusive ex fiancee. The night she left, he messed her up pretty badly"

His smile quickly disappeared as he glanced in the direction Makoto was looking and saw Usagi working behind the counter preparing various beverages for the patrons there that evening. "So she is afraid that I would treat her the same way her ex did and hurt her baby?" he asked, a pained tone in his voice.

"Well... it's not just that..." Makoto spoke but froze when he mentioned Usagi's baby. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table to a quiet and secluded area of the cafe. "How did you know she is pregnant?"

"I ran into Usagi earlier at the bus stop today and I saw the book she was reading. When I asked her if she was, her reaction gave it away." Seiya replied honestly. "Look, I don't care if she is pregnant, sick, blind, deaf, mute...there is something about her that shines, a warmth that.."Seiya sighed and ran his fingers through his short midnight bangs. "I guess it's love at first sight."

Makoto stood there in absolute shock as she looked at Seiya trying to see if he was just joking around but saw only sincerity in his eyes. "I'm not the one you need to convince, but I will see if I can at least get your foot through the door," she sighed after a long pause.

He nodded and smiled as he glanced back over at Usagi working behind the counter. "Thanks." he nodded and headed back to his table.

"Hey Usagi, can you take a large cafe mocha and two caramel buns to table five?" Makoto said as she prepared the caramel buns.

"I can't..."Usagi started to protest but Motoki stepped up taking over making the coffee drinks. She was about to protest, but Makoto put the tray in her hands.

"Table five then take a break. I know you haven't eaten anything yet this evening."

Figuring there was no point in fighting it because Makoto would win, Usagi took the try to the table.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Usagi sighed as she saw a very familiar dark hared figure sitting at table five. "Are you stalking me or something?" she sighed annoyed as she sat the drink and sweet buns on the table. She turned to walk away but was stopped by a gentle yet firm grip on her slender wrist.

"Please Odango...Usagi, give me a chance." Seiya looked up at her with a sincere expression.

Usagi sighed and sat down at the table. "Fine, you have fifteen minuets then I have to go back to work."

Seiya smiled as he took one of Usagi's hands in his and smiled.

...

Yaten, knew her brother was heading here, and honestly she didn't care. She loved to hear him sing and had been one of his biggest secret supporters since he discovered his musical talent. So when her girlfriend discovered that he had been coming to Cafe Sakura for open mic night, she would always find an excuse to leave the house on Friday nights to cheer him on.

This evening however proved to be a big surprise for her when she entered the cafe and saw her brother talking to a girl.

"Hey sweetheart, who is that cutie my brother is talking to?" Yaten asked as she joined her girlfriend at their usual corner booth.

The bubbly blonde glanced over at Seiya's table with a thoughtful gaze. "That's Motoki's cousin. I don't quite know her name, but I just know she started about a month ago. She's really sweet though." the bubbly blonde glanced at her girlfriend then back at Seiya.

"I think her name is Usagi." Yaten said as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's slender waist. "So Minako, did you miss me today?" she leaned closer to the blonde and kissed her on the side of her neck earning a giggle from her companion.

"Yaten!" she softly squealed wrapping her arms around her lover. "Not here sweetheart! After we leave the cafe we can head back to your place."

"No go on that. Mr. Hardass is there tonight." Yaten rolled her eyes using her older brothers nickname.

"I thought he was getting a new place of his own?" Minako pouted cutely.

"He and Ami are supposed to be going somewhere with Kari tomorrow." Yaten sighed softly resting her head on Minako's shoulder while still watching her brother talk to Usagi. "I wish I could hear what they were saying" she sighed watching them.

…

"...I still think you are crazy Seiya" Usagi sighed but smiled softly at him.

"Damn straight I am crazy," he threw her his trademark smile. "Crazy for you Odango." Seiya laughed.

Usagi frowned puffing up her cheeks annoyed with the nickname he gave her. "Don't call me Odango!" she lightly punched him in his upper arm.

However the annoyed expression disappeared and was replaced with shock as Seiya stole a kiss then grabbed his guitar. "Not so hard Odango. I still have to play tonight," he teased her.

"So you were here for Open mic night?" she felt a little bad for accusing him of stalking her. "I'm sorry I accused you of being a stalker," she continued to blush watching him. "Um, I have to return to work, but maybe we can talk a little more later?"

"I would like that Oda...Usagi," Seiya smiled as he watched her get up.

Usagi smiled softly. "Call me Odango,"

Seiya continued to smile seeing he earned a genuine smile from the dumpling headed blonde.

…

"Oh my God, he kissed her!" Minako gasped as she watched Seiya with Usagi along with Yaten.

Yaten, who had stopped watching for a moment gasped and looked on surprised watching a blushing Usagi head back to the counter. She glanced back at her bother and smiled softly seeing a smile on his lips watching the girl as well.

"He's in love with her, you know," Minako smiled.

"How do you know that?" Yaten smirked secretly knowing the love of her life was never wrong when it came to matters of the heart.

Minako giggled and looked into her lover's brilliant chartreuse eyes. "Have I ever been wrong when it comes to the subject of love?"

"Well no you haven't been wrong." Yaten sighed pretending not to be interested. "Hell you were right about his last few girlfriend's, Taiki and Ami, and that creep Jed breaking Kari's heart."

"Well then trust me when I say, she's the one." Minako smiled.

Yaten stared into her girlfriend's sky blue eyes and saw the all to familiar spark of mischief. "No way Minako... I am not playing cupid with you again. Let them work things out on their own. Okay?"

Minako gave Yaten the puppy dog eyes hoping they would work but the silver hared girl shook her head. "No. Let them come together on their own."

"But..."

Yaten gently grasped Minako's chin and close in claiming her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. "No buts. Let them come together on their own. Okay?" She spoke in a soft yet firm tone.

Minako sighed softly and nodded. "I won't get involved. I promise."

Yaten smiled and kissed the bubbly blonde once again on the lips then watched as Seiya's turn came up and he went to the makeshift stage.

…

Mamoru sighed softly as he relaxed in the first class cabin of the jet liner enjoying the flight well aware that his sister was on the same plane. A part of him wanted to alert her to his presence, but then his plan to have Rei lead him directly to his fiancee would fail completely. He put on his headphones and returned his attention to the inflight movie, all the while his mind on what punishments he should give Usagi for running away.

Rei sighed softly as she looked out the window of the jet liner as it cruised over the ocean on it's red eye non-stop flight from Tokyo to Chicago. She stood up and stretched mumbling softly a little annoyed that she was unable to get a seat in first class, then again, she really didn't care as long as she made the flight. Warning Usagi was her primary concern considering that her brother was showing more and more of their father's sadistic traits. She walked to the lavatory and locked the door looking at her reflection in the mirror as memories she had locked away continued to come back to her.

...

With his guitar in his hand, Seiya perched himself on the stool in front of the microphone. "I'm dedicating this song tonight to the dumpling haired cutie behind the bar." He spoke into the microphone and winked at Usagi causing her to blush deeply and drop a large mug of cappuccino on the floor.

Seiya began playing the first few chords of a song he wrote the day he first saw her on the train and began singing into the microphone all the time looking directly at Usagi causing her to blush deeply the whole time.

When he finished his song, everyone stood and applauded for Seiya, some calling for an encore. After he played one more song, he stepped off the stage.

"Excuse me Mr. Kou. My name is Artemis Mau and I represent Silverlight Records," a tall man with waist length white hair approached Seiya and handed him his business card. "I'll be honest with you. I have been scouting you for the past couple of weeks now and I have to say I am impressed with your talent and would love to sign you to my label."

Seiya took the offered business card and read it then looked at Artemis. "You're a producer?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes and I strongly believe you have a promising future in the music industry, Seiya. Listen, why don't you come by my office tomorrow morning and we can discuss this in a more professional manner and you can play for my associates?"

Though on the outside, Seiya continued to play it cool, but on the inside "Well, sure if it is okay if I bring someone with me," he smiled his gaze drifting to Usagi who was still blushing as a couple of the other cafe staff playfully teased her about Seiya dedicating a song to her.

Artemis followed Seiya's glance then chuckled. "Of course you can bring your girlfriend along. After all it appears she is your muse. Come by my office tomorrow at eleven am. Just tell the receptionist you are there to audition for the Mau's."

…

Open Mic night had once again been a success for the small coffee shop/cafe. Motoki hummed happily as he locked the nights profits away in the safe in his office. "It was another great evening love," he smiled at Makoto and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Makoto smiled and returned his kiss then handed him his jacket. "Indeed it was. Perhaps though we should probably head home since it is almost one in the morning."

"Hmm probably right about that Mako-Chan though I don't think we will be sleeping" Motoki teased his girlfriend.

"Oh why is that?" Makoto laughed softly.

A serious expression crossed Motoki's face as he released Makoto from his embrace "Makoto Kino. You and I have been together since I was in high school. When I decided to leave Japan and start over on my own, you wouldn't hear of me being alone and came out here with me. You stayed by my side even when I first opened the cafe and business was slow. You have even accepted my cousin and her baby into our home and I could not be any luckier to have you in my life..." Motoki knelt on one knee as he fished a simple yet beautiful emerald and diamond engagement ring from his pocket. "...I can not see tomorrow without you in my life so Makoto Kino will you marry me?"

Tears began to fall from her shimmering emerald eyes as she nodded unable to speak and watched Motoki slide the ring on her finger.

…

Usagi not wanting to intrude on their intimate moment grabbed her jacket and tote bag then went to wait outside for the newly engaged couple.

"I thought you were going to stay in there forever Odango," Seiya spoke up where he was perched. "I've been waiting out here for about twenty minuets for you."

Startled she jumped and turned to face him with a mildly annoyed expression. "Seiya, you startled me!"

He quickly approached her and took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "I'm sorry Odango,"

"So why are you still hanging around here?" She blushed as she pulled her hand back.

"Well you said we would talk later, and well it's later"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips but she gave him a small smile. "Okay, you got me there."

Seiya took her hand and started to walk but she stood firm where she was. "Where do you think you are taking me?"

"To this great all night diner I know about. I know you are hungry" he said as he heard her stomach grumbling.

Usagi blushed softly embarrassed by her stomach. "Um...well I am hungry, but I need to wait for my cousin and his fiancee and let them know..."

"It's okay Usagi," Makoto spoke up as she and Motoki came out of the cafe and locked the door.

Motoki looked on a little concerned for his cousin. "Are you okay with this Usagi chan?" He knew Seiya was interested in his cousin...well after this evening he was aware of it. He just didn't want to see her hurt again like with Mamoru.

"It's okay Motoki, I'm sure Seiya will treat Usagi with respect" Makoto looked in Seiya's direction shooting him an "if-i-see-even-one-tear-on-her-face-I'll-kill-you" look.

Seiya nodded as he once again took Usagi's hand. "C'mon Odango. How often is it a guy treats you to dinner after a hard day working?"

"Okay okay. Let's get going." Usagi sighed walking with Seiya

…

The short walk had been made in silence but much to Usagi's surprise, it was a comfortable silence. Once they took a seat in the booth and ordered their dinner, Usagi finally decided to break the silence. "Okay. Seriously why do you want...a girl like me?"

"Again?" Seiya sighed shaking his head. He grasped both of Usagi's hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. "Now I will only say this once more Usagi-chan..." He began as his thumbs stroked the back of her hands soothingly. "When I first saw you on the train a couple of months ago, I felt something in my heart telling me I need to talk to you, that you have the something special I have been looking for. I can't say yet what it is but you make me feel more alive than I have ever felt and I don't care if you are pregnant by another man, I still want to be with you. Did you seriously think I was bullshitting when I wrote that song for you?"

Still in a mild state of shock from all of this, Usagi gently squeezed his hands. "I'm scared Seiya." she said softly. "I'm scared that if I let you in, you'll turn on me. Mamoru said all the same things, acted the same way. He was the kindest person I met back in high school. He wrote me poems and said the same thing you've said." She hung her head as her bangs obscured his view of her face but he could see the tears slowly falling from her eyes. "As we dated, I could see a slight change in his personality. I should have known not to stay with him the first time he hit me, but he apologized and promised never to do it again."

Seiya gave Usagi's hands a gentle squeeze then he reached for a napkin to wipe away her tears. She looked up at him surprised by his gentle gesture. She was even more surprised as he leaned close and for the second time that evening kissed her, this time tenderly on the lips. "You said you would give me a chance, please don't go back on your word." He brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping away another tear.

"What about the babies?" She looked in his eyes expecting him to reject her since she said the plural.

"Babies?" he looked at her surprised.

She nodded. "Twins"

He continued looking at her surprised and speechless for the moment. Usagi though took it for rejection and started to pull her hands from his but he grasped her hands as a grin quickly spread across his face. "Looks like we'll have our hands full then."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!


	5. Let the Rain Come

Chapter 5: Let the Rain Come

"...The current time in Chicago is 8:25 am and the air temperature is a comfortable fifty eight degrees. Thank you for flying Air Tokyo. In the future we hope you consider us in your travel plans to Japan." Rei yawned and stretched as she woke up to hear the very end of the captain's address to the passengers. She glanced out of the window and could tell by the view that the flight was on its final approach to the airport. "Guess I am making good time" She murmured to herself considering her flight left the airport at 3:15 pm yesterday. One part of her mind wanted to go quickly find Usagi and warn her, however another part strongly suggested that she go check into a hotel, shower then go find Usagi. Considering she has been wearing the same clothes for more than twenty four hours, the hotel won.

After the plane touched down and taxied to the gate, Rei got up to get her carry on bag from the overhead compartment. As she glanced to the front, she saw the all to familiar form of her brother. "Shit."

After she grabbed her bags from the overhead compartment, she quickly pushed her way off the plane much to the ire of the other passengers before her brother could see her. She needed to warn Usagi immediately.

She cursed once again as she was held up in customs but eventually she made it to the baggage claim to pick up her suitcase. Just as she turned to go out and get a cab, she bumped into Mamoru.

"Seems we had the same idea, hmm sis?" Mamoru teased her with his sinister smirk. "Oh, I already know where my Usa-ko is, but I'll be a sport," Mamoru lied. "Go ahead and warn her. It will make finding her all the more pleasurable." He grabbed his suitcase and headed out to the waiting town car he arranged for and left the airport heading to his hotel.

Rei quickly went outside and quickly jumped in the nearest cab. After giving the driver the address she was on her way.

…

Usagi laid on her back in her bed looking up at the ceiling, her mind still reeling from her impromptu date with Seiya earlier that morning. She smiled softly as she could still feel his lips on hers as if he had Just kissed her. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was only eight fifteen in the morning. She sat up in bed and picked up her sketchbook he returned to her and turned to the page he wrote the lyrics of the song he sung for her and smiled. As she read the lyrics of the song, the conversation they had over their late night dinner continued to run through her mind.

 _Flashback:_

" _What do you mean we?" Usagi raised an eyebrow as she saw Seiya's grin. "Won't your family have objections to you helping some strange girl take care of out of wedlock twins."_

 _Seiya smiled as he continued to hold her hand. "I'm sure my sisters wouldn't mind. Hell, I know my big sis will love them to death and spoil them rotten. And my baby sister..." he chuckled. "She'll have a ball making clothes for them and dressing them. My brother on the other hand..."_

" _Your sisters sound wonderful," Usagi laughed softly as she looked into his eyes. "But your brother, he's that much of a hard ass?"_

" _You don't know the half of it." Seiya sighed softly. "So tell me about your family Odango." he watched her smiling. "I mean, they must be worried with you half way around the world and pregnant."_

" _Well, my mom and dad are great. They love me to death." Once again Usagi's smile faded as she watched the waitress set their plates on the table. She picked up the ketchup squeezing a little on her fries. "In fact they're the ones who suggested I come stay with my cousin for my own safety. But they don't know they're going to be grandparents yet. I never told them what Mamoru did to me the night I decided to leave."_

" _When were you going to plan to tell them?"_

 _She ate a couple of her french fries and sighed softly. "I...soon" she sighed softly. "I'm afraid to tell them really. Not about the babies, but about the incident."_

" _Why?"_

 _Usagi took another bite of her fries. "If I tell them and they try to file charges against Mamoru on my behalf, his family will lash out ruin mine. Hell it was hard telling my best friend about what happened because she and I both know that he will try to take the babies from me since I am the one who ran."_

" _Usagi, I swear he won't lay a hand on you or those babies."_

 _The two sat and talked as they ate their late night dinner learning a little more about each other. Much to Usagi's surprise, they had met before when they were younger she discovered when the subject drifted to their childhood._

" _Before my parent's passed we spent every summer back with my dad's family in Japan. In fact you remind me of this little girl who I would play with in the park." Seiya smiled as he saw her relaxing in his presence._

" _Bright golden blonde hair, two short little pigtails with odango's like mine?" Usagi smiled as she too remembered one very beautiful summer. "Juban district playground?"_

 _Seiya nodded. "I remember her because she was a big crybaby," he laughed teasing Usagi._

" _I was not!" She puffed her cheeks, her sadness quickly gone._

" _So it was you!" Seiya laughed as he too remembered the first time they ever met. "Did you ever think that we would end up meeting like this again?"_

 _Once again Usagi's expression softened as she this time reached for his hand holding it. "Honestly?" She looked into his eyes. "After we lost touch I thought that maybe you had forgotten about me."_

" _I could never forget such a warm-hearted girl like you Usa-chan." Seiya returned her warm smile. "Oh before I forget again," he reached into his guitar case and pulled out her sketchbook handing it to her. "You're a very talented artist. You are going to be famous one day."_

 _Usagi looked at him surprised as he held out her sketchbook. "Thank you Seiya!" She stood and hugged him over the table. "Where did you find it?"_

" _You dropped it when you were in a hurry to run away from me. I tried to catch up to you when I saw it but you were already off the bus and it was pulling away from the stop."_

 _She felt truly embarrassed and a little ashamed. "I'm sorry Seiya," she smiled as she hugged the book to her chest._

" _It's okay. I'll forgive you if you give me a chance to show you real love and true devotion."_

"...I'll give him a chance," Usagi said to herself as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

After a refreshing shower, she glanced at herself in the full length mirror hanging from her closet door. Because of her slender frame and the fact that she's carrying twins, she already was showing appearing to be nearly five months along when in fact she is close to hitting the three month mark. "I'm scared, you two know that, right?" She said as she caressed the growing bump.

Considering it was mid November. The days had been considerably warm despite it was autumn though Seiya said he was taking her downtown, she knew that it could be cooler there so while she donned a new pink sweater and black calf length skirt. After she did her hair in it's usual style she headed to the kitchen where she saw Makoto cooking breakfast. "Morning Mako-chan," Usagi smiled as she grabbed a glass of milk to take her vitamin.

Makoto smiled as she finished making breakfast. "Morning Usagi-chan. Did you have fun on your date?"

"Still teasing her Mako-chan?" Motoki said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

Usagi blushed as she took a bite of her breakfast grateful she was over her morning sickness. "It wasn't really a date Mako-chan. We just caught a late dinner."

"He asked you to dinner, Right?" Makoto asked and watched Usagi nod. "He paid, right?" Again Usagi nodded. "He walked you home, Right?" Again Usagi nodded. "Well..."

"It was a date!" Motoki and Makoto said at the same time.

"By the way Usagi-chan, why are you up and dressed nicely on your day off? Another date with Seiya?" Motoki asked noticing Usagi's appearance.

Usagi blushed a little more. "Sort of. Seiya is supposed to be meeting with some music producer and asked me to come along with him." Before Usagi could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "In fact I think that's him now." She quickly got up from the table and ran to the front door.

"Hey there Odango, sleep well?" Seiya smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

Usagi blushed and smiled softly and gave him an innocent kiss on his cheek."Yes, I actually did for the first time in a couple of weeks."

"Oh? Well tell me about it on the way, we have to be there at 11." Seiya helped Usagi put on her coat excited for the day ahead.

Usagi nodded and left the house with Seiya after letting Makoto and Motoki know she was leaving.

…

Upon arriving at Motoki's house, Rei paid the driver tipping him an extra fifty and got out grabbing her suitcase. She didn't wait for a thanks from the driver as she ran up to the front door and frantically rang the doorbell.

Motoki who was enjoying his morning off groaned annoyed as he got off the couch. He knew it wasn't Makoto because if she forgot something she would just call and ask him to bring it when he came to open the cafe for business. His annoyed expression however quickly disappeared when he saw Rei on the other side of the door. "Well this is a surprise Rei-chan," he took her suitcase as an unspoken invitation for her to come in. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Rei shook her head as she took a seat on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "I wish my visit was just a pleasure trip. Mamoru is here in Chicago. I don't know what he is planning to do but I came to protect Usagi from him."

Motoki looked at Rei as if she had just predicted the end of the world. "Wait. Chiba Mamoru is HERE in CHICAGO?!"

Rei nodded once again as she nervously wrung her hands through the already wrinkled material of her skirt. "He said he is going to make her go back with him weather she liked it or not. My brother is a really sick bastard, I just never really realized it...or rather I blocked it out denying it. I just feel really horrible for letting him get together with the only girl who really was like a sister to me and then sit by doing nothing as he tried to break her kind spirit."

"Rei...is that why you abruptly dropped everything you were doing at home and flew out here?" Motoki asked as he pushed a box of Kleenex to the raven haired girl.

"Usagi is an angel, the sweetest person anyone will ever get the opportunity to meet. I refuse to let that bastard take anymore of that away from her. Tell me Motoki, when she first arrived, was that happy sparkle gone from her eyes?"

Motoki said nothing but just nodded. "Listen, Usagi is out on a date with this guy who pretty much was persistent and well she looked like she was in a very good mood. I don't want to ruin that for her today so, why don't you go freshen up and we'll go inform my fiancee about what's going on. Makoto would rather have her teeth pulled out before letting anyone hurt Usagi again."

Rei looked at Motoki surprised. "Did you say Usagi was on a date?"

Motoki nodded. "Yeah. Apparently he doesn't care that Usagi is pregnant with another man's children. He wants to honestly be with her." A wry grin crept on his lips as he saw the expression on Rei's face. "And yes, I said children. Usagi found out yesterday during her exam she is having twins."

Rei continued to sit in shock staring at Motoki as if he had grown a second head.

A laugh escaped Motoki's lips but he quickly sobered his expression. "Listen, do you have a place to stay while you're here in Chicago? If not we have plenty of extra guest rooms and you are More than welcome Rei."

"If you don't think your fiancee will mind, thanks. It will save me a day trying to check into a hotel and I can be here to protect Usagi as well."

…

Normally Seiya hated trying to find places in The Loop seeing as he would most often end up lost and on the wrong side at the wrong address but today he found the professional building with ease and on the first try. "Wow, I think you are not only a muse, but my lucky charm" Seiya smiled as he gently squeezed Usagi's hand smiling at her.

"Well why do you say that?" Usagi looked up at him curiously.

"Honestly, while I may have lived here for a majority of my life, I always get lost when I have to come downtown for anything." he admitted as they entered the building looking at the directory.

"Mau Productions, suite 3507." Usagi read as she looked at the board. "I know you are the one auditioning, but I am just really nervous and excited for you."

Seiya smiled and kissed Usagi on the cheek. "No need to be nervous because I'm not."

"Oh and why is that?" she asked as they walked to the bank of elevators to head up to the 35th floor.

"Simply because you're with me."

A blush touched Usagi's cheek as he felt his fingers intertwine with hers and they reached the elevators. "I know it is really too early to be saying this, but I love you Usagi-chan." He smiled at her and leaned in planting a kiss on her soft lips.

In a mild state of shock Usagi did not notice the elevator arriving until Seiya gently pulled her in with him.

…

"Hey Mako-chan, We have a new visitor with us." Motoki called out as he entered the still closed cafe.

Covered in flour but grinning from ear to ear, Makoto came out of the kitchen to the front where Motoki was waiting. "Oh we do and who might it be?"

Rei stepped from behind Motoki and smiled as she politely bowed. "Konnichi-wa, my name is Hino Rei." she introduced herself politely in Japanese.

Makoto smiled and returned Rei's polite greeting. "I'm Kino Makoto., but you can call me Makoto" she replied in English. "You must be Usagi's friend she kept talking about."

"Yes, though right now I don't feel like much of a friend seeing as I have put Usagi in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Makoto raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rei then the grim expression on her fiancee's face. "Motoki, what's going on?"

"Chiba Mamoru is in Chicago." Motoki said as he looked directly at his fiancee seeing expression on Makoto's face shift from shock, to fear, finally settling on seething rage.

Without a word, she spun on her heel and marched back into the kitchen. Having seen that enraged look before and not wanting to see his fiancee behind bars, Motoki quickly ran after Makoto with Rei hot on his heels. He entered the kitchen just in time to see Makoto grab a large carving knife. "Where in the hell is he staying. I am going to end him!"

"NO! The other two practicality screamed. Motoki grabbed Makoto's arm while Rei managed to safely get the knife from her hand.

"Can we go sit down and talk?" Rei asked looking at the fiery eyed brunette.

Makoto afraid to open her mouth to speak nodded and headed out of the kitchen to the office.

"If Usagi is out on a date with someone else and Mamoru finds out there are two things I know will happen." Rei began after everyone had calmed down. "One: He'll become very irate considering that my ...brother...is very possessive." She softly growled out he word brother loathing the fact that she and Mamoru were related by blood.

"What's the second thing?" Makoto asked as she sipped a cup of water Motoki put in her hand.

"He will confront them. While he will act polite, deep down he is a seething ball of rage. When the opportunity is right, he will strike and it won't be pretty."

An uneasy silence fell upon the room at the realization of how much danger Usagi was in. Makoto picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's cell phone. "Fuck no answer."

"Perhaps she turned it off where ever she is?" Motoki sighed concerned.

Makoto shook as she sat there. "I wish I had asked them where they were going before they left this morning." She said through clenched teeth. "All I know is that they are somewhere downtown."

Rei and Motoki both sighed at a loss of what to do.

…

So far everything was going well for Seiya. Artemis had his contracted background musicians going over the sheet music Seiya brought with while he interviewed Seiya as well as had him play a couple of songs acoustically.

Luna Mau, Artemis' wife and partner sat amazed and entrapped within the beautiful melody he played and sang. "We can't let him get away from us Artie" Luna beamed proudly.

Artiemis nodded in agreement with his wife then the couple glanced at their third partner awaiting her answer as she calmly sipped her tea. "Michiru? What do you think?"

Everyone in the room turned and stared at the aqua haired woman as she continued to sip her tea. Usagi held Seiya's hand tightly as she held her breath awaiting an answer.

"My answer...I will give after I hear his performance with the musicians. For now I am calling a lunch break"

Usagi gave Seiya's hand a little squeeze as she felt him start to get a little upset at what Michiru said. "Why don't we go grab a quick lunch," Her stomach growled loudly in agreement causing those in hearing range, everyone in the room, to laugh softly and Usagi to blush lightly.

Luna laughed softly as she looked at Usagi. "You must be really excited Seiya," she said referring to the baby more than the pending recording contract. "I know Artie was a nervous wreck before our daughter's birth two years ago."

Usagi was about to speak up but Seiya smiled hugging Usagi close to him. "Oh I am...we both are honestly since we found out she's having twins."

"Well then you'd better hope your first few singles are big hits...If you get the contract that is." Michiru said as she got off the phone ordering lunch for them all.

Luna frowned as she looked at Michiru who hid her sardonic smirk behind her cup. Normally Michiru was not catty like this during auditions, but she needed to test how potential recording artists would behave under pressure. Honestly she felt bad for the cold things she was saying trying to get Seiya and Usagi riled up but she felt if they could go the day without loosing their tempers at her.

Luna and Artemis pulled Michiru out of the room leaving Seiya and Usagi alone in the room as they waited for lunch to be delivered.

Usagi sighed softly and picked up Seiya's guitar handing it to him. "Can you play something for me Seiya?" she asked softly.

He gave her a soft smile as he started to play. Seiya relaxed and smiled as he watched Usagi relax listening to him rubbing her growing abdomen then began to hum softly the song Seiya was playing.

…

After a refreshing shower and a delicious meal, Mamoru felt refreshed and ready to head out to look for his errant fiancee. He unfortunately was on his own from this point on in his hunt due to the fact that Mr. Blaque refused to have his surveillance team assist him any further. He however knew he would have to move quick because he was sure his sister had already informed Usagi of his presence in the city.

Mamoru however was in for a surprise as he wandered the busy streets of the central downtown area enjoying the mildly chilly November evening. As he walked past a towering glass building, he glanced through the window and saw a familiar blonde and cast her a dark smile.

"Seems I found you, my Usa-ko" He said as he headed inside the lobby of the building.

…

"I can't believe it Seiya, You have a recording contract. You're on your way to being a big Star!" Usagi cheered excited as they stepped off the elevator.

"I couldn't have done it without you Odango," Seiya smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a hug sweeping her off her feet. "From here on it's you and me...and these sprites of course."

The smile on Usagi's face faded a little. "Is this what you really want?"

Seiya frowned slightly as he held Usagi's hands. "We're not going though this again Usagi-chan. I'm not going to let anyone or anything come between us. And now that I am on my way to becoming a big time star I can provide for you and our family here." He caressed her stomach in a loving manner.

Usagi lightly brushed her fingers over his as she looked in his eyes. "Okay Seya,,,okay." she sighed softly. "Oh speaking of family I need to check and see if Motoki called. " she fished out her cellphone and turned it back on. She blinked surprised seeing she had fifteen voice-mail and text messages

Seiya watched as her expression changed from concern to terror as she read the text messages from Motoki or Makoto.

" _URGENT!"_ a couple of messages read. _"CALL US A.S.A.P!'_ A couple more read though it was the last couple of messages that made Usagi's blood run cold. _" Please come home Now! Mamoru is in the city!"_ Upon reading the final text she glanced up and saw through the lobby glass her ex fiancee casting them a deadly glare. The small electronic device slipped from her fingers, the screen shattering from its impact on the floor.

"Usagi-chan. What's wrong?" Seiya asked concerned as he picked up the cellphone frowning when he saw the screen had shattered. He saw her face lost all color as held the shocked and frightened expression.

In her current state of terror, Usagi managed to utter out two words. "He's Here."

Author's notes: Thank you to all my followers and reviewers here. I really do appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfic. Just a heads up, the next few chapters are going to be a little dark so I will try to remember to give a trigger warning.


End file.
